


Во всём виноват...

by Re_examing



Series: Во всём виноват... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hanahaki, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa's Questionable Fashion Choices, Swearing, detective elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: ...нет, не угадали, или:AU, в которой много полиции, цветов, а Ойкава всё ещё без штанов.





	Во всём виноват...

_**Дуракава** :_  _Ива-чан, я знаю, что тебя направили в наш район! Возьми мне штаны!(･ω <)☆_  
  
Иваизуми минуту таращиться на экран мобильного, а потом просто хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. Как вообще он не заметил отсутствие штанов , пока ехал на работу? Как вообще можно забыть штаны?   
  
[Нет, ну зная, что Ойкава не спит по ночам, вполне возможно, но...]  
  
\- Идиотина.  
  
_**☆папочка☆:**_   _Я надеюсь ты не начал опять экспериментировать, умышленно заразив себя этой заразой, проверять препараты на себе не зная последствий, и находишься сейчас по дороге домой, Дуракава._  
  
_**Дуракава** :_ (๑❛ڡ❛๑)☆  
  


***

  
  
Когда он приходит в местное отделение полиции, Ойкава почти рыдает, наблюдая как его белые штаны( только-только из прачечной) сохнут в камере для допросов. Он-то их видит, а они его – нет, потому что стекло сделано под зеркала изнутри.  
  
Матсукава и Ханамаки откровенно ржут с этого щеголяющего в черных с принтом инопланетян трусах и рабочем халате придурка, сидя на полу с хэппи милами в обнимку и едят картошку-фри.  
  
\- Хэй, Иваизуми! - они счастливо машут ему, пока Ойкава не прилипает к стеклянной двери изнутри лаборатории.   
  
Сначала он пытается что-то говорить, но звукоизоляция просто отличная, потом снимает медицинскую маску, хукает на стекло, рисуя на нем корявые штаны, и умоляюще складывает руки.  
  
Макки давится гамбургером от смеха.  
  
\- Пустите меня туда, - Иваизуми устало трёт виски.  
  
Ойкава ужасно радуется, когда Хаджиме заходит к нему, машет руками и почти прыгает на руки.  
  
\- Ива-чан, ты мой спаситель! - хрипит он, пока не видит, что ему принес Иваизуми.  
  


***

  
  
\- Я думаю, всё дело в цветах, - бубнит Тоору через маску, кутаясь в коричневое пальто Иваизуми. Длины конечно не хватает, чтобы скрыть его ноги в леопардовых с блёстками лосинах, но на труп идти надо.  
  
Перед ними тело, полностью поросшее гиацинтами. Ойкава надевает ещё две маски, а остальным раздает респираторы, потому что, несмотря на пасмурную погоду, вонь, дополненная резким ароматом цветов, просто выедает глаза. Он склоняется над трупом, делает фото с разных ракурсов и берёт несколько цветов на экспертизу.  
  
\- Это флорист, - констатирует Тоору.  
  
\- Почему? - закатывает глаза Макки, который, видимо, уже наслушался сумасшедших теорий больного судмедэксперта.  
  
\- Да, потому что все первые жертвы так или иначе имели дело с цветами! - фыркает тот, возводя руки к небу, достает с кармана в халате записную книжку и начинает пересчитывать умерших от ханахаки.   
  
\- Это ещё ничего не доказывает, - Иваизуми забирает блокнот, - может они такие же дебилы как ты?  
  
Тоору дуется, кашляя в маску и поправляет шарф.  
  
\- Я делаю это, потому что хочу помочь! Ива-чан! Почему вы все такие грубые?! - задыхается он то ли от возмущения, то ли от очередного приступа кашля с примесью лепестков, поэтому Хаджиме приходится его прижать к себе, чтобы не упал. - Я... Между прочим... Выяснил! Развитие второй стадии... Приостанавливает... Эндорфин!   
  
Они переглядываются в полной тишине.  
  
\- Ты заразился с самого начала? - с мертвецким спокойствием спрашивает Иваизуми, чувствуя как в нём просыпается нечеловеческая ярость.  
  
Ойкава нервно хихикает и хлопает глазками.  
  
\- Ты!..  
  
\- Ива-чан, это так мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне.  
  
\- Грёбанный идиот! - Хаджиме одаряет его тяжёлым взглядом и пинком под блестящий с леопардовым принтом зад.  
  
\- Ладно, поехали проверим резервуар для поливки, - молчавший до сих пор Матсун шлёпает рукой по бедру Макки и тянет их в машину.  
  
Дорога занимает не меньше часа, Иваизуми сидит спереди, просто потому что ему надо успокоиться , чтобы не свернуть шею этому самовлюблённому ублюдку, сидящему на заднем сидении и невинно хлопающему глазками в его сторону.   
  
Ханахаки – мифическая болезнь влюбленных, когда у них в организме странным образом появляются лепестки цветов и больного рвёт ими, пока его любовь не станет взаимной. И кто бы мог подумать, что в реальности разовьётся аналог этой легенды, да ещё и с двумя стадиями (потому что третья – тот труп, на который они приехали). Первая стадия обозначается кашлем или рвотой лепестками, а вторая – симбиозом растения с телом человека, в процессе которого из тканей организма начинают расти цветы, выделяя характерный им аромат. Благодаря стараниям одного идиота (не будем указывать пальцами в сторону заднего сиденья), известно, что чаще всего растения развиваются на первой стадии в желудке, но из-за кислотной среды – быстро опадают, закупоривая клапаны и вызывают рвотные позывы, а уже потом, с кровью, споры разносятся в мышцы и другие органы. Чаще всего больной умирает уже в начале третьей стадии, когда цветов становится слишком много, но есть и такие, что сражаются за жизнь до конца. Их тела наиболее изуродованы.  
  
А есть Ойкава, который медленно убивает себя экспериментальными препаратами, несомненно, его же изготовления, которые помогают почти ничем, просто тормозя вторую стадию ханахаки.  
  
Иваизуми тихо рычит, сжимая хренов блокнот, который отобрал у Ойкавы, дабы тот не умничал.  
  
Матсукава просто громче включает какую-то европейскую музычку из 80-тых и подпевает вместе с Такахиро.  
  
За окном высотки медленно сменяются более низкими домами крайних кварталов города, а потом, и вовсе, громадными полями самых разных цветов. Вся эта красота была бы очень романтичной, если бы не эпидемия ханахаки.  
  
Иваизуми всё ещё не может понять, какого хрена этот дебилоид болен, если хотя бы раз в неделю высылает ему фоточки со своей девушкой, или, может она с ним только из-за каких-то личных интересов? Но спрашивать Тоору он не собирается.  
  
[ _Не сейчас_ ]  
  


***

  
  
Резервуары для поливки – это такие большие нержавеющие бочки, от которых тянуться шланги или акведуки через все поля, поливая цветы насыщенной удобрениями водой. От солнца, они настолько горячие, что, кажется, если постоять на них минут двадцать, половина ботинка попросту приклеится к поверхности.   
  
Макки и Матсун просвечивают каждый из них мощными фонарями аж до дна, которое абсолютно чистое и блестящее, примерно по десять минут, в то время, как Иваизуми поддерживает Ойкаву, назойливо ворчащего, что он всё равно прав, пока на предпоследнем не кончается заряд и терпение Хаджиме.  
  
\- Я вам докажу! - Тоору топает ногой и, ощутив, что хватка полицейского ослабла, выскальзывает с пальто прямо в воду. - Все окей, я проверю и вернусь! - он лыбится, на минутку всплывая набрать воздуха и исчезает под водой.  
  
Иваизуми раздражённо рычит и бросает пальто на лужайку гладиолусов.  
  
\- Чёртов Дерьмокава!  
  
Вода понемногу успокаивается, как и злость. Словно по щелчку.  
  
Иваизуми думает, что он пропустил в этой жизни и как вообще влюбился в такого надменного засранца с девушкой.  
  
Их отвлекают короткие щелчки с которыми вода опрыскивает цветы из шлангов. Очень расслабляющее и увлекательное зрелище. И они наблюдают за ним с полминуты.  
  
Макки кашляет.  
  
\- Это... - говорит он,- кто-нибудь уточнял насколько мощная система поливки?  
  
Хаджиме ругается и прыгает в воду.   
  
Жидкость старательно попадает абсолютно во все щели, в которые возможно, выжимая воздух с одежды и лёгких, жжёт глаза и абсолютно не даёт найти ничего похожего на Ойкаву. Матсун что-то орёт и каким-то образом умудряется включить свой фонарь.  
  
[Храни Господи всех изготовителей нелепейших леопардовых лоссин с блёстками, от которых отбивается свет]  
  
Ойкаву засасывает в трубу через решётку, благо, он ещё как-то упёрся в неё коленями, но уже явно без сознания. Хаджиме хватается одной рукой за него и теперь их затягивает вместе.   
Тоору расслаблено открывает рот из которого вылетает несколько пузырьков с лепестками нарциссов.  
  
Иваизуми нащупывает ногой выступы на стенке резервуара, похоже, для чистки фильтра, подтягивает себя и этого придурка к ней, шлёпает его по щекам и целует, приводя в чувство, отдавая ему последний глоток воздуха, и подтягивается с ним выше. Сделать это вполне себе проблематично, поскольку одежда тянет ко дну, а вода намного плотнее обычной из-за химикатов.  
  
Рядом открывается люк и их, вместе с жидкостью, выталкивает наружу.  
  
Удар о землю приводит Ойкаву в чувство, и его, еле-еле поднявшегося на локтях, рвёт какой-то смесью крови, лепестков и воды, которой он, конечно же, наглотался на всю жизнь.  
  
Иваизуми откашливается, фыркая, когда Макки поливает его чистой водой, и старательно промывает глаза, рот и нос, потом подползает к Тоору и проделывает то же самое с ним, несмотря на слабое сопротивление.  
  
\- ТЫ ХРЕНОВ ПСИХ! - орёт он, ощутив, что голос вернулся, и трясет тушку в лосинах так, что у того болтается голова, - Идиот! Ты полный идиот!..  
  
\- Я слежу... За фигурой, - мляво лепечет Ойкава.  
  
Хаджиме рычит, бросает его на землю, обходит грёбаный резервуар, возвращается с пальто в охапку и застывает на месте.   
  
Тоору стоит, кашляя, на четвереньках уже без халата, а около хребта в два ряда растут, словно шипы у Годзиллы, нарциссы.  
  
Матсукава присвистывает, закрывая Макки глаза.  
  
\- Где эта дура?! - Иваизуми заворачивает его в пальто, чтобы не трепыхался, ломая стебельки на коже, и прижимает к себе. - Говори живо, иначе я прочитаю вашу постыдную переписку!   
  
Тот отворачивается, по щекам слезы в три ручья, то ли от боли, то ли от ещё чего-то что там себе надумал.  
  
Хаджиме ругается и грубо стряхивает его, приводя в чувство.  
  
\- Если ты. Сейчас же. Не скажешь...- шипит он этому идиоту прямо в губы.  
  
Торру начинает отпираться и брыкаться ногами, всхлипывая.  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет... Прекрати, Ив... Ива-чан, ты тоже заболе...  
  
Иваизуми затыкает его грубым поцелуем, просто, потому что.  
  
[Потому что гладиолус, не иначе.]  
  
Ойкава смотрит на него ошарашенно, даже не мигая и не двигаясь, а стебли нарциссов медленно отмирают, пачкая соком уже ни на что не годящееся пальто.   
  
[Тоору, оказывается, абсолютно не умеет целоваться.]  
  
Он смущённо закрывает лицо руками и что-то там тихо визжит, прямо как девчонка, утыкаясь в плечо Иваизуми, который чувствует, как предательски горят его уши и шея.  
  
\- Ну что за идиот, - по-доброму ерошит волосы Тоору он и несёт своего придурка в машину.  
  
[И, если честно, сейчас абсолютно не важно, что из-за сбоя в телефоне Ойкавы сообщение: "Это моя милашка-племянница, Ива-чан! Уже такая взрослая!!!!٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶♡", так и не отправилось.]


End file.
